obtsfandomcom-20200214-history
OBTS Trains+Routes For Hungary
RAILWAY GAGES USED IN THIS REGION ~ InfoLink : 2f500 0m762 = BudapestPioneerRailWay : 4f708 1m435 = Region Standard : 5f000 1m524 = InterChange With Russia RAILCAR COUPLERS USED IN THIS REGION ~ InfoLink : UICx = Loks+Wags : L&Px = Legacy LRVs : NORx = Legacy NarrowGage : RUSx = InterChange With Russia : SCHx = Modern DMU+EMUs+LRVs RAILCAR BRAKES USED IN THIS REGION ~ InfoLink : MANx = All Wags+Loks+DMUs+EMUs+LRVs : AIRx = Modern Wags+Loks+DMUs+EMUs+LRVs : EMFx = Modern Loks+DMUs+EMUs+LRVs Click any Image\Video below for a LARGER view. DeadLinks may be revived from the WebArchive. DIESEL LOKs ~ InfoLink 1972~1984 Ganz.DHM7\Rattler InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.M41 : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.M41 + GrandEuroExpress\GEEx, Use ZIP Pass "orient express" 1967~1985 FaurMalaxa.L45H InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV+BudapestPioneerRailWay.Mk45, Gage 2f500 0m762 1965~???? Lungansk.B30P\2TE11\Sergi InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.M62 1963~1970 Ganz.DVM6\DVM8\DVM9\DVM11\HumpBack\Jenni\Bean InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.M40 1960~1961 Raba.M040\M041\M042 InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.Mk48, 0m762Gage 1956~1960 Raba.M030+M033+M051\Raisin InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.M28+A21 1954~1977 Ganz.DVM2 InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.M44 1954~1961 ElectroMotiv+NOHAB.AA16 InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.M61 ELECTRIC LOKs ~ InfoLink 2003~???? Bombardier.Traxx InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.480.005\KingMatyas, Utasellato Psgr Consist : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.480.005\KingMatyas, Xter Only 1996~???? Siemens.ES64\EuroSprinter InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV+GySopEbVas\GySEV.1047 1974~1988 Ganz+Krupp.VM15\Gigant InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.V63 1963~1982 Ganz+Krupp.VM14\Szili\Silicon InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.V43 + Lite+Frht Consists : TrainLink TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.V43 + Psgr Consist 1943~1951 Ganz.LVII\Tiger : : TrainLink TrainLink = BudapestHelErdVas\BHEV.53~712 STEAM LOKs ~ InfoLink 1924~1958 Ganz.2Dxx\4-8-0-0\Bull InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.424, Lite+Frht Consists : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.424, Xter Only 1882~1927 Ganz+Krauss.xCxx\0-6-0-0\Duck InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.XII, Lite+Frht Consists : TrainLink = MagAlVas\MAV.XII, Xter Only FREIGHT WAGs ~ InfoLink 2000~???? Tank, UnionInternatChem.ZAGKKS : 128px : DownLink 1970~???? Flat Intermodal, UnionInternatChem\UIC.RES+RGS+RNS+SGS : : DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ MagAllVas\MAV 1960 Gondola : : DownLink ~ MagAllVas\MAV Consist With Mk48 Lok, Gage 2f500 0m762 19?? Box\Covered, UnionInternatChem\UIC.ICHS : : DownLink ~ MagAllVas\MAV 19?? Box Cattle\Stock, UnionInternatChem\UIC.HEKS : : DownLink ~ MagAllVas\MAV PASSENGER WAGs ~ InfoLink 2008~2014 Cabs+Cafe+Coch, Siemens.AFMPZ+ARBMPZ+BMPZ InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink ~ OeBB.RailJet Consist + Siemens.ES64 Lok : TrainLink ~ OeBB.RailJet Consist + AdTranz.101 Lok Coch+Cafe+Mail+Bags Class1+2, UnionInternatChem\UIC : : DownLink TrainLink ~ MagAlVas\MAV+BudapestPioneerRailway, Gage 2f500 0m762 : : TrainLink ~ GySEV+RaaberBahn : : TrainLink ~ MagAlVas\MAV : : TrainLink ~ MagAlVas\MAV Consist + V43+V63 Loks : : TrainLink ~ MagAlVas\MAV Consist + 1047 Lok : : TrainLink ~ MagAlVas\MAV 1926~1953 Coch+Cafe+Dorm Luxury, CoInternatWagLit\CIWL InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink ~ GrandEuroExpress\GEEx, Various Liveries+Consists, Requires ZIP Pass On WebSite PASSENGER DMUs ~ InfoLink 2002~2005 MetroWagMash\MWM.731.25\RAV InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink ~ MagAllVas\MAV.6341\2Car 1977~1986 Studenka.BzMot InfoLink : : DownLink ~ MagAllVas\MAV.2Car 1969~1975 Ganz.MD\MOT+AX+BX+BTX\RedRidingHood InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ MagAllVas\MAV.4Car PASSENGER EMUs ~ InfoLink 1988~1990 Ganz.BDVMOT+BMX+BMX+BMXT\Caterpillar InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink DownLink TrainLink TrainLink ~ MagAllVas\MAV.001~020 1988 Ikarus.HungaroPlan\Csufi\Ugly InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink TrainLink ~ BudapestKozValZarResTar\BKVZRT.3750\2Car 1975~1983 LokElekWerk\LEW.MXA InfoLink : : TrainLink TrainLink ~ BudapestKozValZarResTar\BKVZRT.901~1150 1963~1966 LokElekWerk\LEW.MIX InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink ~ BudapestKozValZarResTar\BKVZRT CKD Tatra KT4D 213 : : TrainLink ~ Szeged CKD Tatra T6A2 : 128px : TrainLink ~ 911 Siemens.Combino : : TrainLink TrainLink KCSV5 : 128px : http://vasutasadam.atw.hu KCSV7 : 128px : http://www.bveklub.hu/?page_id=40 ICS : : TrainLink TrainLink : : TrainLink T5C5 : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink T5C5k : : TrainLink TW6000 : : TrainLink Ganz UV : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink FVV Házi Csuklós 1200 10Door : : TrainLink 1892~1894 SchlickNicholson AC+AF : : : TrainLink ~ SummerCab Ganz.SGP : 128px : TrainLink ~ BudapestCogway Ganz.Danubius : 128px : TrainLink ~ BudapestCogway 1896 MFAV RoyalMillenium : 128px128px128px : 128px128px128px : BudapestMetro.Route1 : http://vasutasadam.atw.hu : http://www.bvemetro.hu/index_en.php : http://users.atw.hu/csuklo/openbve.htm ~ Click FAV 20 Királyi Külön Kocsi : http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=YITakPP0GHk : http://sd-ejc.info/openbve/m1/cs YYYY EV+EV3+EVA : 128px128px128px : 128px128px128px128px : 128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px : 128px128px : 5Car+6Car For BudpestMetro.Route2+3, 8171 : http://users.ininet.hu/m2barbi/download.php?list.2 : http://www.bvemetro.hu/index_en.php : http://peti817172m.atw.hu : http://sd-ejc.info/openbve/m2/81-7172-81-7172m : http://sd-ejc.info/openbve/m2/ev : http://sd-ejc.info/openbve/m2/ev3 : http://sd-ejc.info/openbve/m2/eva YYYY Alstom~Metropolis : 128px : TrainLink ~ BudapestMetro.Route2, 5Car 1986 Ganz.G2 ProtoType InfoLink InfoLink : : DownLink TrainLink ~ BudapestMetro.Route3\6Car OTHER OBTS SITES FOR THIS REGION ~ AddALink : RouteLink = HUNG.Futo~HUNG.Pete_1m435~034265m_OHLE : RouteLink = HUNG.Sell~HUNG.Pete_1m435~009235m_OHLE : RouteLink = HUNG.Buda~HUNG.Bala_1m435~218698m_OHLE : RouteLink = HUNG.Buda~HUNG.Siof_1m435~114101m_OHLE : RouteLink = HUNG.Cser~HUNG.Kisv_1m435~013598m : TrainLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink AddOnLink AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink AddOnLink AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink AddOnLink : InfoLink = Psgr Wags